


Various Verse Of Arda (Song Drabbles)

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Song fics, my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A never ending collection of Song Drabbles. As always Un-Beta'd. Pairings and Songs are the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin/Bilbo Uh Oh!

Uh Oh Marina and the Diamonds

(Thorin and Balin talking about, well, you can probably guess)

“Laddy, why try so hard to deny this path?”

“Why? Because this is not the path I choose. I choose my people and my heritage and my duty to family. He will never understand any of this. He will never understand.”

“He could. You heard what he said. He wants to help us. Help you.” 

“… This mission is mine and mine alone. It is not his burden to bear.” 

“I fear if you walk this path alone, it shall lead to your downfall.”

“So be it.”


	2. Thranduil Oogie Boogie Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Thranduil being a jerk.

Oogie Boogie Song, Nightmare before Christmas.

(Thrandruil being a dick.)

“You’re joking.” The Elven King’s eyes were critical and amused. “The great King Under The Mountain, brought so low. One would hardly believe.” He leaned in close to Thorin, so he could whisper in his ear. “How does it feel, You Highness? To see all you loved stolen away? To see your home and its people destroyed before your eyes?” Thranduil stood back slightly, so he could look the Dwarf in the eyes. Then he said solemnly. “I hope it burns.”


	3. Legolas/Gimli Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gimli being cute. With Legolas. As it was intended.)

Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, Queen.

(Gimli being cute. With Legolas. As it was intended.)

Gimli Kept putting his cloak around him. Which was both confusing and charming. The third time it happened, Legolas finally had to ask. 

“What in Adar are you doing?” 

Gimli flounder for a moment, silver tongue turning to lead for a moment, before answering, “I have none of the proper materials to woo you with. Nothing to show my status or my ability to keep you safe and comfortable.” At Legolas’s still apparent confusion, Gimli readjusted the cloak on his slim shoulders. “The only thing I have is this cloak to keep you warm.” He trailed off uncertainly. 

Legolas blinked, mouth half open and quite speechless. Gimli looked down at his feet, seeming to find the soil they sat on quiet fascinating. Finally Legolas shook himself back to awareness and tightened the cloak on his shoulders, and kissed Gimli’s temple. 

“Accepted, of course mellon-nin.”


	4. Glorfindel/Erestor Lollipop Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Glorfindel and Erestor talk about Love, Time and everything.)

Mika Lollipop 

(Glorfindel and Erestor talk about Love, Time and everything.) 

“This will only end in tears.” Erestor sighed as he watched as Arwen and Aragorn kiss. 

“Why, tis only love.” Glorfindel shrugged, holding a glass of wine in one hand and a plate of food in the other. 

“Exactly.” Erestor’s frown deepened. 

“When did you be such a cynic?”

“When even the most immortal of loves becomes as short lived as flowers.” Glorfindel followed his gaze to Lord Elrond, his expression pained. He sighed. 

“Aye. Suppose you are right my friend. But still should they not find happiness while time allows?” He frowned at Erestor. 

“Why be happy now, if it simply ends in tragedy later?” he responded, voice hardly above a whisper. 

“Because, none of us, not even the elves know when our time will come.” Glorfindel whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why this was so angsty.


	5. Everybody loves me Glorfindel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel's transition wasn't flawless you know...

Everybody loves me Glorfindel 

Glorfindel had been raised to be a lord of Gondolin, a solider in time of need and a leader to his people. He felt he’d achieved this but had never thought of himself as much of a hero. So it was 

shocking when walking through Imladris to hear the elves whisper and stare at him. It was…unnerving. It was also vaguely horrifying, remembering the other lords who had died and fought just as 

bravely as he had. He wasn't a hero he insisted. Anyone else would have done what he had. Lord Elrond took him aside when he realized the other discomfort of the other. 

“I will ask them to stop. I did not realize it was so difficult for you to be reminded in such a way.” 

“Thank you, my Lord.” He smiled sadly. “I simply do not wish to be reminded of what has been lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I just think he would be vaguely ill at ease with people hero worshiping him is all.)


End file.
